Song of the Forgotten
by Hakuyaku
Summary: I used to be a fearless one, and a silly horror dream can't scare me. But if one day the border of dreams and reality was lost, what will you do? What will you become? Fear does not come from nature, but from every of you. Pls R&R.
1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note: **I really hope this one was better than my previous fanfic. Aye, English isn't my mother tounge so... erm... pls be gentle with me, er, I mean, my fic.

* * *

I remember the smell of the last meal mum made, the lights of my last birthday's candles soon was swallowed by the wind, and the last thing that still remained in my mind before I forever kissed goodnight to this cruel world… was my brothers.

My young, little, and so innocent brothers.

Goodnight, my dear brothers… Michael, Jeffrey…

**MAY 23 11:50 PM**

_I can see those eyes looking at me. Those blood red eyes. And then they raise their arms and begin to move toward me. My heartbeats get louder and louder, and soon it looks like it's the only sound that can be heard in this darkness. My knees get weaker. _

_Run, you idiot!_

_I yell myself, but my body does not respond, it just stands there and waiting to be swallowed by… whatever that "thing" is. _

_I'm scare._

_Bravery means nothing now, for even my own body that I can't control? They come closer and closer to me, and I just stand there like a real idiot. _

_Face it, chicken!_

_But then… they stop. And they turn away, a sign of relief escapes from my dry lips. Suddenly my heart skips a beat when I realize what their new "targets" are. _

_I see them!_

_A young boy with curly brown hair and a pair of shining green eyes, who is running toward a teenager, who possesses a long blond hair and icy blue eyes. The young boy is showing something to the older one, his face's full of proud. _

_They are my brothers!_

_ No!

My eyes open widely, the scene in front of my eyes help me return to the reality. Colt's guitar is still hanging on the wall, beside our action movies and favorite rock bands' posters, and the familiar smell of Tum Tum's candies soon reach my nose, still I don't know where he hides them.

_ Rocky?

My brothers sit up from their beds, looking at me with their curious eyes. They are still here. Safe and sound. For Gods that I shall thank. This's nothing but a dream.

_ A nightmare again? This was the fourth time already.

Colt gets out of his bed and approaches mine.

_ I'm fine, Colt. Yeah… just a bad dream.

_ Man, your forehead is so hot! Are you sure you're ok?

Colt says as he touches my forehead, I gently lift his hand away.

_ I'm fine, really. Look, it's just a nightmare. No harm done, 'k?

I lie down and cover myself with a blanket. I hear Tum Tum says something, but I can't make it out. Colt is still sitting on my bed, I know he's worry, they're all worry about me. I have been having these nightmares for four days, every time I closed my eyes and trying to find a good sleep, those red eyes again found their way to my mind, haunting me, always the same dream, over and over again. And I always found myself waking up in the middle of the night, with dry lips and sweat covered my body.

_Go to bed already._

I mumble and pray that Colt will stand up and return to his bed, and Tum Tum will stop looking at me with those eyes.

_ Look, if you don't feel well you should go and see the doctor…

Colt says as he's trying to pull my blanket away, like I will let him. My hands pull the blanket back, cover myself from head to toes.

_ I know myself better than anyone else. It's not that I'm going to die soon or something. You guys really should go to bed.

I hear Colt's signing, and he slowly stands up from my bed and return to his bed, just like I wanted. As something comes across my mind, I sit up and turn to my brothers:

_ Don't ever think of telling mum, dad and grandpa about this, okay?

_ But… - Tum Tum frowns.

I lie down again and turn around, facing the cold wall. The creaking sound of Colt's bed tells me he's finally back to where he came from. Tired from those recently events, my eyelids get heavier, and soon I can no longer see anything but a black curtain.

**May 24 00:20 AM**

Again.

I wake up, not because of the nightmare. I did not dream anything, maybe because I was too tired? What's wrong with me anyway? Some kind of insomnia? I turn around, Colt and Tum Tum are still asleep, thankfully.

I close my eyes, trying to sleep.

_One and two and three…_

An image of a bunch of sheep running and jumping over the fence appears in my mind. Do not care what they say, seriously, this way doesn't make me feel sleepy. But then…

A high, serene voice of a little girl reaches my ears. She's singing a song…

No… a lullaby…

"…_Sleep well, my dearest_

_The stars are dancing again_

_And the moon is running through a vast grassy plain_

_Here comes the nowhere train_

_Which will take you to the nowhere land…"_

I sit up from my bed, trying to find where the lullaby comes from. Am I the only one who can hear it?

"…_Go then, forget me never_

_For I shall remain here forever_

_Beasts are for tamed, humans are for blamed_

_But then who is the beast?..."_

I get out of my bed, hoping not to wake my brothers up. I slowly open the door and walk downstairs, there's nobody. Then where does this lullaby come from?

"…_Oh, sleep while you still can_

_For here comes the nowhere train_

_A train of beasts and men_

_Which will take you to the nowhere land_

_A land in which you will forever belong to_

_But then do not forget me…"_

Stopped.

Silence again surrounds me, no lullaby, no little girls. Just a dark living room with familiar furniture. Do I have some problems in hearing, too? Beside the goddamned insomnia? I turn around, heading back to my room, I must have been too worn out.

_Don't go._

The little girl's voice again reaches my ears. I turn around to see nobody.

_Damn it! Stop that!_

I curse, I know, there's no points in cursing. Suddenly, I feel a chill. I can feel it, _they_ are here. Those blood red eyes that always haunted me in my sleep. I do not dare to turn around, for I feel their presence. I close my eyes and stupidly hoping that they will go away.

_This is just a dream!_

I speak to myself, praying it's just a nightmare and everything will disappear every time I wake up. I do not know if Gods exist, but they actually hear my prayers. The chill goes away, and again, I hear nothing. I slowly open my eyes and turn around.

No red eyes.

No little girls.

No lullaby.

I quickly go upstairs, trying find my way back to my room. Suddenly, I stumble and fell out, my head hits the floor. I turn back to see what stopped me from retreating. And there…

There she is.

A little girl with short dark hair, very much like Sadako from the novel Ring that I read, it's just that she looks smaller. Both of her hands are wrapping around my ankle.

_Don't go._

Her lips don't move, still I can hear her voice dancing in my head.

_ What? Get off me!

I yell, trying to get her hands off my leg. But somehow I can't, is she really a child? Such strength cannot belong to a small body like that.

_Nowhere train is coming._

_ Nowhere what?

I frown, still trying to escape from those cold hands. The chill returns to me, I look up and again…

Those red eyes are looking at me.

_ Stay away from me!

I yell as those eyes getting closer.

And closer…

_ Rocky!

A familiar voice wakes me up. The first thing that comes to my eyes is my brothers, how happy I am to see them again. And second thing I should take notes is… I'm still in my bed.

_ We heard you screamed in your sleep. Are you all right?

Tum Tum asks while Colt's looking at me, they both look worry. I sit up from the bed just to find my pillows are all wet because of my sweat, in spite of that my body is cold and my lips are dry.

_ You were screaming as if someone was trying to kill you.

Colt states. I look at them, trying to catch my breath, I can still hear my heart beats.

_ What… what time is it?

_ It's only 6 o'clock. – Colt replies my question.

_ I don't think I'm going to sleep again…

I say and get out of my bed. My brothers stand up and run to me.

_ Rocky, what exactly did you dream? – Colt stands in front up me.

_ It must have been terrifying! I haven't seen you like that before. – Tum Tum adds.

I don't know how to reply, I'm going to be 18 soon and normally, a silly horror dream like that wouldn't scare me that much, the problem is this dream just kept returning to me every time I closed my eyes. An instant fear is easily forgotten, but if something keeps haunting you over and over again, it slowly eats your mind and when you start to get used to it, it changes. It transforms into something more horrifying, and it makes you feel it's happening in the reality. And the border of dreams and reality soon will be lost, you will find fear in everything related to it, even in real life.

_ Nothing…

That is all I can say, I slowly walk past Colt and exit our room.

**- May 24 6:10 AM **


	2. Child's Play

**Author's note: **oh my, thank you so much for read and review! You guys really made my day. Next chapter is up! Hoping to receive your supports ^^

**Disclamer:** as everyone knows, I do not own 3 Ninjas' characters.

* * *

**May 24 5:00 PM**

_ Rocky, dear, are you sure you're ok?

I hear mom's voice from behind as she's trying to follow me upstairs.

_ I'm fine, mom, really. Just a headache, that's all.

_ You look pale and eat very little these days. Say, if you have any troubles you can always tell us.

_ I will, mom. You don't need to be worried, I fine, really.

I turn around and smile at her, hoping that will make her feel easier. She returns me with a gentle smile across her lips, still it can't hide her worry. Somehow I feel guilty for making mom feel like that, but I'm not a child anymore and this is nothing but a nightmare, yeah, a horrible nightmare. Maybe Tum Tum or Colt already told her about me, about my sleepless nights? I don't blame them, they did that because they worried about me, but I can't help but feeling a bit annoyed.

My feet carry me upstairs while my head is spinning around. The strange lullaby's still wandering in my memory, I can't remember every sentence of its lyrics but there're some words I can't seem to erase them from my mind.

_What the hell is "Nowhere train" anyway?_

I remember the little girl said something about the nowhere train, that it was coming. I really can't make it out. What did she mean?

_A train of beasts and men?_

While I'm trying to figure out what the meaning of the strange lullaby is, my feet stop as I finally stand in front of our room's door. A sound of music can be heard from the inside. Someone is playing the guitar. Probably Colt, he's playing for a school band as guitarist. I must admit he's quite talented, beside breaking things and easily getting mad. Colt's playing a slow song, very slow. Somehow the music seems to be very familiar to me, I swear I've heard it somewhere before. And then my brother begins to sing, and my heart stops as the lyrics ringing in my ears.

"…_Sleep well, my dearest_

_The stars are dancing again_

_And the moon is running through a vast grassy plain_

_Here comes the nowhere train_

_Which will take you to the nowhere land…"  
_

I quickly rush into the room and stare at Colt, who stops playing and looking back at me with his eyes wide opened.

_ Rocky, what the…?

_ Why do you know this song?

_ Huh?

Colt frowns and puts his guitar aside, I continue:

_ Where did you hear this song?

_ Well, strangely, I don't know. – Colt says as he scratches his hair.

_ What do you mean by you don't know?

_ It's true. I know I've heard it somewhere before, it suddenly came to my mind and I decided to play it. Strangely, I can't seem to remember where I heard it.

My heartbeats suddenly get faster. Could it be Colt had the same nightmare? I slowly approach his bed and sit next to him.

_ What is it, Rocky? Is something wrong with the song?

Yeah, it's "wrong". There's definitely something "wrong" about this lullaby.

_ Colt, have you had any nightmares recently?

_ Nightmare?

_ You know… did you dream about, well, something "abnormal"?

Colt scratches his hair again, then he slowly answers me, his voice seems to be very normal and he doesn't look like he's having a bad time:

_ I didn't dream much these days, you know. Because you just kept screaming and waking up in the middle of the night, both me and Tum Tum found it hard to have a good sleep.

_ Ah, sorry about that… but seriously, did you have any dreams?

_ Usually I don't remember dreams. Ah, wait…

_ What? You remember something?

I fix my eyes on Colt, hoping he will bring me some useful information. Maybe Colt heard the song in the dream like me, but somehow he forgot about it, only the lyrics remained in his memory. Colt continues scratching his hair, trying to recall something:

_ I did have a strange dream a couple of days ago, can't remember exactly when, maybe before your sleepless nights.

_ What did you see in your dream?

_ It wasn't nightmare, but it was quite strange, actually. I saw a little girl in a red kimono, she ran toward me and then she asked me to play with her.

_A little girl in a red kimono? Could she be…?_

_ And… did you play with her? – I ask, not noticing my hands are getting colder.

_ Well, we did play together a lot. Somehow I felt very happy, it was a nice and funny dream. I remember we were playing on a field. A vast grassy plain was more like it. But when it got darker, and I was about to leave, she said something to me…

Colt stops as he's trying to remember what the girl said. I urge him:

_ What was it? What did she say to you?

_ Something like… uhm… "Let's play together sometimes", then… "I promise that I'll come and pick you up so that we can play again"… yeah, something like that.

"_I promise that I'll come and pick you up so that we can play again"? What the hell…?_

_ She did say something more, but I couldn't remember. Strange, why couldn't I remember it? Anyway, I didn't dream about her anymore. Dreams are just dreams, right? Rocky?

Now my entire body is getting colder. There's no doubt Colt heard the song from the girl, I heard it from her, too. Strangely, Colt remembers the lyrics while I can't, and when I can remember where it came from, only the memories of playing with the girl remained in Colt's mind. And when I was haunted over and over by the red eyes, and now the little girl, Colt had a nice dream with her. The nightmare came to me almost every nights, just **after** the dream Colt had with the little girl, and he didn't dream about her again.

_Who or what is playing with me anyway?_

_ Rocky, what's wrong? You're scaring me, man.

Colt says as he's shaking my shoulders. I turn to him, now my whole body is as cold as ice:

_ No, it's nothing… I'm ok…

_ No, you're not ok! – Colt suddenly yells at me – Look, I'm tired of your little secret! You rushed into the room, then demanded me to tell you my silly dream! And now you look as if you were watching a horror movie!

A horror movie? Right, things around me are going to become a horror movie, and I'll be the lead actor, while you and Tum Tum will be supporting roles, great, isn't it? Even though I want to say that to Colt, my heart stops me from doing so. I don't want anyone involve in this, this is my problem and I can deal with it. Colt dreamt about the girl, I don't know why, but it looks like she left him and went to me instead.

_Be it that way then. I don't want my brother to suffer the same nightmares. _

I don't reply Colt, but stand up and go out of the room. I hear Colt's voice from behind, and he sounds pretty angry. Of course he has to be angry.

_I'm not going to give it up to that girl. If she returns tonight then I'll have a word with her._

****

May 24 11:45 PM

My eyes once again open widely.

Only the ceiling appears in front of me. I didn't have any dreams tonight, or am I dreaming one? I close my eyes, trying to sleep. But somehow I can't, it's just like last time. Maybe I'm in a dream? If so, this time will be different. I'm going to confront this mysterious girl, she's just a child, while I'm nearly 18 years old.

I'm lying on my bed, waiting for a serene, high voice, for a lullaby to come.

But nothing happens.

_Maybe this time it isn't a dream?_

Thinking so, I turn around with my eyes closed, praying this time I'll finally be able to have a peaceful sleep. I'm just lying there, totally forget the track of time. Strangely enough, I can't sleep, I don't even feel sleepy. Then...

I hear it again.

The serene, high voice of a little girl. But she doesn't sing.

_Let's play together._

What? I quickly open my eyes just to find there's nobody here. I swear I heard her voice ringing in my head. Something triggers in me, I slowly turn to look at my brothers' beds. And so I see…

She is here.

And she's dressing a festive red kimono, like Colt told me. Her short dark hair is dancing with the wind, and her round big eyes is looking at me curiously. A smile appears in her face, and I suddenly feel a chill.

_ Don't you toy with me.

I mumble angrily, trying to hide the fact that my hands are shaking. The girl giggles then all of sudden, she goes to Colt's bed and sits next to him.

_Let's play together again. I promised l would come and pick you up, didn't I? _

My heart stops as I hear what she's said.

**-May 25 00:01 AM**


End file.
